


Tomorrow and Today, It Blows Us All Away.

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Freeform, Gen, Twitter, open letter, twitter phandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: From the creator of the "Remember the Time, Back In 2009" an open letter to the phandom.





	Tomorrow and Today, It Blows Us All Away.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the entire twitter phandom❤️](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+entire+twitter+phandom%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F).



It was a normal day on twitter, and all through the house, not a phannie was scheming, not even the problamatic ones. 

All our fanfics were read, our lists now updated, yet someone had something, they wouldn't get beta'd

This person knew phannies, big and small. This person wouldn't discriminate, not a chance at all. 

This phannie was shit, and couldn't spell for the world, but they just wanted to part a gift, to the twitter phannie world. 

They spent hours upon hours doing research. Then posted this all, and one of the mentioned discovered, their phannie fic with awe. 

I slowly watched people get mad, people get happy, and people get sad.

I had created a monster. I had created a foe. I had created a wonder, of who made, only I know. 

Roza, you answered my Curious Cat, and I think I must, thank you for that. You are quite a nice person, I must admit. Sorry for the cc, you must have been confused as shit. (rainbowsdan)

Stef, I am sorry I misspelled your name. For that I shall forever hang my head in shame. I love your layout it is very cute. Your french is 😄😄(wonderfulhowel)

Ilia, you don't know who I am. I think you are nice, and appreciate your looks on life. (marveldan)

El, I think the first choice on your layout is nice. You seem really kind, and full of wonders and kindness. I think your bios are always very cute. No matter what you do. I think you'll always be you. (starxdjh)

Ams, starlight star bright, the most confused reaction I saw that night, I wish I may, I wish I might, see what was going on, through your mind. I think you always are very kind, and keep the feelings of others in mind. (starlight_djh)

Juul, you have 10k, interacting with you scares me, but hey. I thought I could get your attention through this, but I'm still too much of a coward, to follow you on my main, I guess. You write amazing theories. Your words paint pictures. Honestly, Ik vind leuk jouw pfp! (emperordjh)

Kristyn, I think your layout needs some work, but your content is nice, and makes me smirk. I wish you well, and maybe better style. I can only hope, you stay for a much longer while. (amplifydjh)

Furdad, I like the messages you send, to all your followers, and even more than. You're on the older spectrum of phannies, as am I, we are 90’s babies, so let's unite. (gingersnapphan)

Ainsley, your optimistic perception, makes all of us smile. You light up twitter, and the world around us all. People like you make the world a better place. Do not be bothered by what other people say. (Polaroidpml)

Cole, I suspected you'd be the first to notice. You are quick, nimble, and receive phandom notices. You are a kind young lad, and I think you are great. Please do not wonder, of this fic, who did create. (ColeIsNotAmazng)

Lily, You're nice, and I know I misquoted you, sorry. I used one of the pictures you posted, but added different text. I'm glad you thought my fic was cool! (Toxiccoffee_)

Kirsten, I am sorry I misspelled your name, I really need to turn off autocorrect, it always causes me shame. You have a positive outlook on when Phil will upload, you are so sickeningly sweet, AAHHHHHHHH (chlorinepml)

Kamila, wow I misspelled a lot of names. Thank you for noticing my fic, now ig I'll hide in shame. (b99howell)

L, I actually cant tell if you noticed ny fic tbh. oh well. ur cool, keep doing you ya funky person! (meliorismpml)

Brie, you noticed me!!!! (well not directly) but still aaahhhhhhhhhh! I think NY is p cool, and your bio is nice! (introvertedbrie)

Whitley, you like kpop as well, that's p cool. I think your profile is neato too!!! (HoiWhitley)

Romina, ofc I had to end the fic with you!!!! Your post was perfect and would add the best bittersweetness too! (_thatonephannie)

Dale, your tweet made me seriously laugh. I must thank you for that. (daleingwhale)

The phandom has always been my home. I would hate to ever see it go, so I bid you farewell, and wish you all well. I will never tell who I am. oh well.


End file.
